MONDER LOVE
by KPvevo4567
Summary: monica and chandler fight cause chandler has to go to tulsa read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is just some random possibility which could have happened but didn't so anyway I have decide to write it if u haven't seen the 9th season of friends I advice you not to read

I own nothing L

Chapter 1 intro

Chandler came home few hour after he told Monica that they had to go to Tulsa  
Monica's face lit up the moment he enter

"hey babe" chandler said to Monica  
"nothing baby "keeping her magazine down which she was reading earlier  
"so… did u get out of the Tulsa thing?" she asked and looked up expecting to hear yes from her husband  
"no" her smile disappeared she waited indicating him to continue "they said that I can't get out of it no matter what I do" her face literally was down she became gloomy "so chandler this means " she stopped and waited for him to continue cause she knew she could never be able to say what came next "well this means I have to go….. And stay away from you for 1 to 1½ years ". They just hugged and cried on each other's shoulder

"Chandler when do u have to go?" Monica spoke up when they broke from the hug "hmm?" was the only thing chandler could say so Monica repeated "baby when you have to leave for Tulsa". Chandler looked at his shoes cause he knew that she is not going to like what he was about to say he knew she thought that they had a few days together before he has to leave but the reality was they had only a few hours " i..Mm I...ii have to leave in about 4 hours" Monica thinking this is a joke she said "ha ha funny chandler when do you have to leave" chandler not finding any part of it funny said "babe I'm not joking I have to leave for the airport in about 3 hours 58 mins "trying to lighten the tension in the room "what …? Chandler couldn't u have got a later flight I mean we are not going to see each other for at least 12 months he celebrated my birthday last week your birthday is coming in a month u can't go now" I know but this is something I have to do so goodbye kiss" leaning forward for a kiss but instead getting tightly slapped by Monica it was so tight that Monica could feel the pain in her hand the freakishly strong Monica slapped someone so hard that her had started to pain. Chandler on the other side who broses like a peach gets Monica's hand print on his face "why did u do that for" asked a very curious chandler rubbing his left cheek "why did I do that for …hmm.. let me think ohh I remember my husband who I'm not going to see for 12 months is telling me I have about 4 hours left to see him and then he tries to tell me jokes instead of just hugging me and telling me everything would be alright" Monica finishes running out of breath "what I just hugged you there is nothing more I can do I can't say it will be alright cause I won't be alright" chandler says " this is all because of you chandler we are starting a family here in NEW YORK but u end up sleeping in an important meeting and now you have to go to Tulsa u know what you could do instead u could pack all your messy stuff which is lying in my clean apartment and go to Tulsa forever" Monica just realizing what she said she waits for chandler to apologize "this is all my fault ? my dear loving wife could have come with me to Tulsa we would have still be able to start a family in Tulsa but no she can't go because of her so called JOB and you know what maybe I will pack all my so called messy stuff from YOUR so called clean apartment and go to Tulsa forever" Monica getting more angry "fine go I can't live with you in the same room" she storms off

When Monica goes chandler starts packing she was right it was her apartment apart from his clothes in HER room he packs all his stuff goes to the toilet picks his razor, tooth brush, shaving cream etc .after finishing packing everything that he ever had in this apartment 20 he glances around the room one last time writes his good byes fro Joey, Ross, phoebe and Rachel ONLY he slips the letter in the door of apartment 19 and leaves without any word

A/n: how was that? Don't worry mondler won't break up. Give me good reviews I'm open to ideas and this will be the only fight I HOPE :P anyway I'm writing chapter 2 chandlers birthday and I'm also planning for a big make up scene for chapter 3 which may involve a make out seen so I guess the rating is 13+ for now so….. KEEP reviewing! J


	2. CHANDLER'S BIRTHDAY (PART ONE)

A/N: this is just some random possibility which could have happened but didn't so anyway I have decide to write it if u haven't seen the 9th season of friends I advice you not to read so here we are at chapter enjoy….

Chapet 2 chandler's birthday

*in Tulsa*  
chandler had become a workaholic he used to spend his entire time on his computer he had become so angry that he had to attend anger management classes he even started working out in the gym he had a few muscles build up because of his workoholicness his eye sight power had increased he previously had only reading glasses now he head all purpose glasses he needed them for the slightest thing to see he needed his glasses. When he returned home he checked his messages. He had 4 of them from Ross, phoebe, Joey, and Rachel. Monica couldn't contact him because he had literally cut her off so to the world they were married both of them wore rings but they were not connected with each other any other way possible. The messages he received from his friends were usually about Monica and she wasn't doing well without him but today they were all wishing him for his birthday. That's when it hit him the pain he that was gone due to anger management classes came back. he wanted to throw something but he didn't instead he took his razor and shaved all his hair off he did it so quickly that he had a scar created on his head behind his left ear but he was so angry that he didn't notice the pain when he was done he went to bed. The next morning he woke up he noticed a bit of blood on his cushion he went into the bathroom and saw his scar finally he went to the doctor and too pain killers for the scars ultimately the scare was deeper than it seemed he had to put a bandaged dressing on it for a month. Chandler's anger initially reduced and he was returning to himself he started cracking jokes making people laugh like he used to. In the next month Joey had a scene to shoot in Tulsa but he told his friends he is going to go to Vermont for the scene he knew if they knew where he was going they would want to come too so he didn't say anything. When he reached Tulsa he shot the scene went to library took chandlers address out from the internet and went to meet him

Chandler heard a door bell he opened the door and saw Joey in front of him. Joey had come to meet him 3 weeks later than his birthday by that time chandler had about 2-3 cm hair long and he still had a bandage behind his left ear. When he saw Joey the first thing he did was he hugged him so tightly as if he never wanted him to go away again cause these boys were like brothers who hadn't seen each other for a month but they both felt like they hadn't seen each other for a decade or even more. Chandler called Joey in they stared talking like how they used to 2 hours passed 3 hours passed Joey was getting curios about chandlers sudden change of hair cut and a bandage behind his ear finally giving in Joey asked "dude why'd you shave your head and what is that bandage behind your ear ?" chandler didn't respond he tried to ignore the question chandler said "so Joey you are here for 2 weeks what do you want to do in the mean time" Joey going angry said "don't ignore my questions what happened tell me! I care about you a lot A LOT please tell me what happened chandler " chandlers spoke but Joey cut him off "Joe-" "chandler please" hearing those two words followed by a puppy dog face." It happened since the day I left New York. I used to get really angry at the slightest thing at work so they send me to anger management classes I was doing fine my angriness was dissolving but then one day I came home and a heard you guys wishing me a happy birthday that's when it all came back it was a birthday I spent after nearly 1 decade without Monica. I got so angry I wanted to throw something break something and the first thing that came in my mind was a razor hence the sudden change of style but I didn't use the razor correctly and it kind of broke when I was removing my anger on it so it kind of cut through my skull

" interrupting chandler, Joey spoke up so did u go to the doctor immediately?"

"Yeah I went the next morning "

"Next morning?" yelling

"look Joe u now know that I have a few issues I was so angry that after I finished my work with the razor I took some sleeping pills and went to sleep when I woke up my head started paining I thought that it might have been the pills but I saw cushion with blood so then I went to the doctor"

Joey not looking satisfied by his answer he wants to know more so he asks

"What did the doctor say?"

"No more monkeys jumping on the bed"

"What?"

"WELL the doctor said that the wound is deeper that it looks so he put an injection and put 11 stitches on my head and well he put medicine on this bandage and told me to put it for a month so I still have it on my head END OF STORY"

Joey looks at him weird so chandler says  
"you want to see and touch it don't you?"

Joey nodded chandler carefully removed the bandage slowly he saw the wound and passed out. He woke up 20 mins late

"What happened" Joey asked

"Well you asked to see my scar and you fainted so I'm not going to show you that thing again"

Joey gets a phone call "hmm? Crap! Are you sure?"

"Chandler I'm so sorry I have to go they said they don't want to shoot in Tulsa anymore"

"Ohh….fine…yeah sure …hmmm...You...Hmm…you …want to hug it out"

"Sure" Joey and chandler shared and awkward hug. Joey went to New York

_To be continued…_

A/n: how was that?. Give me good reviews I'm open to ideas and this will be the only fight I HOPE :P anyway I'm writing chapter 3 chandlers birthday Monica's side it will start from the point when chandler left she returns and finds his stuff gone or not let's see what happens and also my make out scene might go a few chapters ahead if you are waiting for it let me know and also im sorry for any mistakes I hate writing but well its fun and kills time easily so I do it and most importantly the rating is R for now or so….. later it's going to go to T so…KEEP reviewing! J

...


	3. CHANDLER LEFT

A/N: this is just some random possibility which could have happened but didn't so anyway I have decide to write it if u haven't seen the 9th season of friends I advice you not to read so here we are at chapter 3 enjoy….

Chapter 3 chandler's birthday (part 2)

*in New York*

Monica stormed off from her apartment she was very VERY angry on chandler she needed to cool off so she went to the first place she could think of CENTRAL PERK

By the way Monica entered phoebe and Rachel knew something was wrong Monica ordered a black coffee and came and sat on the orange couch with phoebe and Rachel. They asked her what happened she told them everything from her point of view Rachel and phoebe knew Monica like a book they knew that they have to take her side and help her cool her angry so that at least she could talk or maybe just see him before he left. Little that they knew that destiny had other things in mind for their friends' chandler & Monica. While phoebe and Rachel where talking in central perk chandler was slipping letter through apartment number 19, he was sending his goodbyes to his entire friend except Monica, YES EXCEPT MONICA. And with that chandler left to Tulsa for 12 – 18 months without uttering a word to his wife, without hearing her voice, without kissing, without telling her he will call her, without consoling her, without making love to her, without doing or following any of these traditions he just left LEFT NEW YORK

Joey came home happy as some had messed up his order and he had received a free dinner at one of his favorite restaurant. He came holding a sandwich, he opened his apartment door and saw four envelopes he saw they were addressed to ROSS PHOEBE RACHEL and HIMSELF he opened his letter and read it when he finished reading the letter a tear rolled down his check his best friend, brother and ex roommate had left without any single word just a letter. He needed something to cool off he was wondering why in earth would he do like this to someone like him he opened his freezer to find ice cream but all he found was this package with a note on it

_Hey Joe,_

_I now you must be really mad at me because I left without any goodbyes _

_I and Monica had a sort of a fight I hope that explains it all_

_Well I don't want to talk to her for a while now _

_This box has all my Tulsa details you can contact me with this and you give my new number to Ross Rachel and phoebe _

_If Monica asks that are we broken up tell her no spiritually maybe but we are still married to the world when she has cooled off and I have cooled off we can talk things through but I don't see that happening for another year _

_Maybe she and I just need space and don't give her my contact number this distance can be a lesson for the both of us _

_Best bud,_

_Chandler _

After reading this letter Joey knew he had to find Monica and the others just to make sure he went to apartment 20 but it was looked so he went to the next place he could think of CENTRAL PERK

By the time Joey reached he saw Ross phoebe and Rachel talking. Joey entered

"Hey mon do you know where chandler is"

His friends gave him death glares

"chandler I don't care where he is he find Tulsa more important than me and he is fighting with me so I guess he is at our apartment packing and watching reruns of some old show I don't give a shit about"

"mon chandler left for Tulsa"

"Hah Joey really funny"

"No mon I'm serious he sent these letter for phoebe Ross and Rachel " he handed them the letters

"And he said something about you 2 having a fight so he decided to leave without any goodbyes to any of us

And that when it hit her  
SHE WASN'T GOING TO SEE HIM FOR ANOTHER 12 MONTHS

_To be continued…_

A/n: how was that? Give me good reviews I'm open to ideas :P anyway I'm writing chapter 4 chandlers birthday Monica's side this was going to be it but I changed my mind it will start from where we left Monica really miserable not seeing chandler and I think it may include Joey going to Tulsa (Vermont) and also my make out scene might go a few chapters ahead if you are waiting for it let me know and also I'm sorry for any mistakes I hate writing but well its fun and kills time easily so I do it thanks to hugefriendsfan00 for ideas I will use it probably in chapter 6 or 7 or later and most importantly the rating is R for now or so….. Later it's going to go to (T) so…KEEP reviewing! J


	4. CHANDLERS BIRTHDAY (PART 2)

A/N: this is just some random possibility which could have happened but didn't so anyway I have decide to write it if u haven't seen the 9th season of friends I advice you not to read so here we are at chapter 4 enjoy….

Chapter 4 chandler's birthday (part 2)

_Were we left of_

_By the time Joey reached he saw Ross phoebe and Rachel talking. Joey entered_

_"Hey mon do you know where chandler is"_

_His friends gave him death glares_

_"chandler I don't care where he is he find Tulsa more important than me and he is fighting with me so I guess he is at our apartment packing and watching reruns of some old show I don't give a shit about"_

_"mon chandler left for Tulsa"_

_"Hah Joey really funny"_

_"No mon I'm serious he sent these letter for phoebe Ross and Rachel " he handed them the letters_

_"And he said something about you 2 having a fight so he decided to leave without any goodbyes to any of us_

_And that when it hit her  
SHE WASN'T GOING TO SEE HIM FOR ANOTHER 12 MONTHS_

Monica was really depressed

She was not eating, sleeping and surprising not cleaning

She remembered the conversation between her and chandler

"_Chandler when do u have to go?" Monica spoke up _

_"hmm?" chandler said_

_so Monica repeated "baby when you have to leave for Tulsa"._

_" i..Mm I...ii have to leave in about 4 hours" _

_"ha ha funny chandler when do you have to leave" _

_"babe I'm not joking I have to leave for the airport in about 3 hours 58 mins "_

_"what …? Chandler couldn't u have got a later flight I mean we are not going to see each other for at least 12 months he celebrated my birthday last week your birthday is coming in a month u can't go now"_

_" I know but this is something I have to do so goodbye kiss"_

_ leaning forward for a kiss but instead getting tightly slapped by Monica it was so tight that Monica could feel the pain in her hand the freakishly strong Monica slapped someone so hard that her had started to pain. Chandler on the other side who broses like a peach gets Monica's hand print on his face_

_ "why did u do that for" asked a very curious chandler rubbing his left cheek_

_ "why did I do that for …hmm.. let me think ohh I remember my husband who I'm not going to see for 12 months is telling me I have about 4 hours left to see him and then he tries to tell me jokes instead of just hugging me and telling me everything would be alright" Monica finishes running out of breath _

_"what I just hugged you there is nothing more I can do I can't say it will be alright cause I won't be alright"_

_ chandler says " this is all because of you chandler we are starting a family here in NEW YORK but u end up sleeping in an important meeting and now you have to go to Tulsa u know what you could do instead u could pack all your messy stuff which is lying in my clean apartment and go to Tulsa forever"_

_"this is all my fault ? my dear loving wife could have come with me to Tulsa we would have still be able to start a family in Tulsa but no she can't go because of her so called JOB and you know what maybe I will pack all my so called messy stuff from YOUR so called clean apartment and go to Tulsa forever"_

_ Monica getting more angry "fine go I can't live with you in the same room" she storms off_

Remembering this Monica cries harder

Everyday Rachel and phoebe force Monica to eat somehow she eats very little due to which she losses a lot of weight she becomes really skinny

Phoebe and Rachel finally talk some sense into her so at least she starts eating and gains all her weight back

A month later Monica was again not eating

Ross, Joey, phoebe and Rachel try to talk to her

"Mon what is this you are not eating again you can't do this we really care for you, you can't just decide yourself that you want to die to starvation "Ross scolded his sister

"Today is chandler's birthday "was the only thing she said

"Ohh"

Monica didn't eat anything the entire day she was really tired and she knew that she was looking at a long night without sleep

*one month later*

Monica sat depressed on her couch

Joey had just left earlier for Vermont for his film shoot

The earlier day she found chandlers old olive green sweater vest

The vest in which chandler said he loved her

She held the vest to her chest

She was still able to smell chandlers after shave and deodorant on it

*next day*

Monica was having conversations with her friends

Rachel asked Monica for her earrings

Monica goes inside her bedroom

Joey storms in

"I saw chandler today"

His friends all gave him death glares

"What?" says Joey?

Monica comes out of her room

"You saw who now?"

"Ohh that!"

"Well I didn't see that coming!"

_To be continued…_

A/n: how was that?. Give me good reviews I'm open to ideas and also my make out scene might go a few chapters ahead if you are waiting for it let me know and also im sorry for any mistakes I hate writing but well its fun and kills time easily so I do it and most importantly the rating is T cause I used a swear word in the previous chapter and didn't even notice it KEEP reviewing! J


	5. JOEY RETURNS

A/N: this is just some random possibility which could have happened but didn't so anyway I have decide to write it if u haven't seen the 9th season of friends I advice you not to read so here we are at chapter enjoy….

Chandler's birthday New York

"You saw whom?" Monica asked Joey after he stormed in to her apartment

"No one" said joey

"joey!" monica said angrily

"ok fine i saw chandler"

"You saw chandler ? Didn't u go to Vermont and doest chandler live in TULSA ?"

"I will tell you everything , if u wont interrupt and let me speak " monica thought for a second and said "go on"

"ok so I had this shoot in Vermont well the truth is that I had this shoot in Tulsa and I knew if I tell u guys u guys whould wanna come and chandler would feel like we are ganging up on him so instead I finished the days shoot went to a libreray took his address abd went to visit him" joey finished

"ohh.. ok" was the only thing monica said

"did u guys talk about me ?or did he talk about me ? does he miss me? does he still love ? are we still married ? and y r we still married ?"

"slow down mon! no we didn't talk about you whenever I said anything that had words like home, miss and New York he would change the topic to some football game"

"how is he at least you can tell that !" monica said

Joey looked at his shoes and replied "I don't wanna tell"

"what… joey he is my husband or atleast im still wearing an engagement ring and a wedding band that belong to him… come on joey please tell me !"

"no" joey said more like whispered

"fine then no meat and liquor for joey in this apartment"

"I can deal with that" thinking about chandler made him have tears in his eyes

He then stormed out of the apartment

"I ll go get him back he can't just keep secrets " said Ross and went after Joey and phoebe followed ross

Rachel sat there reading this book with her expression she looked like deep in thought

"Rach…rach….RACHEL !" monica yelled

"what what monica what happened and where are joey phoebe and ross ?"

"long story weren't u paying attention?"

"yes no actually this new book by this author called CMB is really interesting the name of the book is mystery beyond mystery and… oh we were talking about chandler rite?"

"yup"

Ross and phoebe entered with joey

"come on joey speak u are just scaring me"

"fine promise me you wont tell him that I told you this"

"I promise I wont"

"ok this fight of yours has give chandler some mental torture"

"mental torture?"

"yes , he said that he should get so angry that even at the slightest thing he would shout he would shout so much that his CEO had sent him to anger management class!"

"anger management classess that's for people for extreme end of their anger and chandler and angry don't go together"

"well it did now he says he is cool but I know that he is not"

"by what can u tell?"

"have you sat with chandler for 4 hours streaight without him cracking a joke ?" "no right?"

"chandler stoped joking?" "that dosent sound rite!"

"I know apart from that he was very skinny like the time started smoking when ross and Rachel went on a break he is even more skinnier now "

"ohh my god chandler"

Joey even told her about his little haircut and scar at which she gasped

"no chandler no" and she started crying like she would never stop

_To be continued…_

A/n: how was that?. Give me good reviews I'm open to ideas I HOPE :P anyway this is the second last or third chapter if anyone else has alternate ideas and want to write and alternate version you have to do the following

Send me a pm saying you want to write it

the title should start with MONDLER LOVE and you can then add your title to this tile

and last you are allowed to continue from this chapter and you have to mention my name in you a/n

That's it

and also im sorry for any mistakes I hate writing but well its fun and kills time easily so I do it and most importantly the rating is R for now or so….. later it's going to go to T so…KEEP reviewing! J


	6. CHANDLER & MONICA, MONDLER LOVE

chapter 6

monica sat in her apartment cleaning when the gang walked in

"so the birthday girl how does she fell about turning 33?" said rachel

"wiser? older i dont know but i dont feel like celebreting" said monica

"awww come on its your birthday we can do something fancy go to a reastarant and eat"said joey

"fine although can we go a day erlier i have some work out of town so i might not be in new york" said monica

"ok" said everyone

little that they know that she was lieing she had found a note in joeys jacket pocket one day and that note had chandlers tulsa adress so she thought that she would go to tulsa and force him to come back

what she didnt think was how quickly her friends agrreed without arguing about her leaveing NEW YORK on her birthday

this is what they where talking out side her apartment

"man i though we had to convence her to calebrete her birthday 1 day earlier but wow" said joey

"i know but do u think she knows thats y she surrended herself?" said rachel

"no come on chandler would not tell her that he is coming back in town to surprise her on her birthday" said ross

"well i thought i would have to make some lame work escuse about not having to celebrete with her on her actually birthday but convence her to celebrete her birthday a day earlier" said phoebe

"cool im gonna go i have a date" said joey and left

"ohh i have this 1 extra ticket to this book signing and was wondering if anyone would wanna join me" said rachel

"whoes book signing ticket is it?" asked ross

"oh it CMB he is revelling his true identity today" replied rachel

"ohh i want to go"said both at the same time

"but i have only one extra ticket" said racel

"ross has money he can buy a ticket online and im rachels best friend and she is mine after joey " said phoebe

"she has a point im taking her dont tell joey about this he will get mad" said rachel

"i wont anyways unlike some people i have to go to work" said ross

"bye" replied rachel and phoebe

phoe be and rachel missed the book signing as they went for shopping and totally forgot about it

the gang had food in a really fancy restraurant monica saw a shooting star and wished that chandler would come back or she would be able to convence chandler to come back

after food they came back everyone made lame excuses and left

monica opened her apartment door and gasped there were candles lit all over her face and then a pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind and said "guess who?"

she recougnised that voice

with that he left his hands from her face and slipped them through her waist and nibbled in her neck

" chandler? you came back?" aske monica

"yahh it was the worst mistake i did i missed you so much!" replied chandler

"what about your job?" monica regretted after asking this question to him

"i left it a while ago im a writter now ever heard of the author CMB?"

" OMG you are CMB the won who wrote mystery bryond mystery, lover lover cruel liar, i cant do it any more, im coming home, i wanna be next to you?"

"wow you have read a lot of my books, anyways i love you i always have but my anger took over and-"

"chandler what happened in the past stays in the past leave it in the past itself what mattrs most is that you are back and i love you too"

with that they kissed monica deepend the kis and moved her hand in his hair she help something unusual but the she understood it was his scar joey told him about

she broke the kiss and said " dont ever leave me again, dont ever harm yourself again" she kissed him hard after a few secound she broke the kiss again and said "chandler i want you to make made passionate love to me "

"with plesure" with this he lifter her up and took her to the bedroom

finished ?

yup unless you want me to write a love scene let me know by your comments


End file.
